River and Jayne The Miniseries
by anime sci-fi chick book lover
Summary: While suffering writers block i did an ITunes shuffle, here is the result. just some fluff with Jayne and River.


River and Jayne, the miniseries.

I'm suffering writers block trying to write my next chapter, so taking my cue from other writers, I'm gonna put my iTunes on shuffle and go with it.

**What if- The Cheetah Girls**

Jayne often wondered what would have happened it the crazy and her brother had never boarded serenity and the thought made him sad. Without having river around he, Mal, Zoe, hell maybe all of them would be dead, at least 3 times over. He couldn't forgive himself for what had happened on Ariel and he never will. Everyone had at least put the incident behind them but he couldn't, what if he hadn't let them out at the last minute. What if they had taken her, the woman he thinks he's fallen in love with. He wondered what if he asked her to let him court her, marry her and have her children, they thought used to sicken him, but now it makes him sad to think he'll never get to hold her and tell her that she's his world. Jayne couldn't help but think what if.

**Rainy Day Man- Patricia Tollet**

River had just gotten back aboard the ship, from where they had taken Rand R, they had been on the planet a little over a month, she was crying hard and wouldn't let any one near her, until Jayne walked through her bunk door. "Crazy, what's up?" "He never liked her, just wanted her for her body, tight little thing he thought." River continued to cry until he wrapped his arms around her, it started to rain outside and she ran from him into the poring rain. She started dancing until she collapsed cold, wet and darned into Jayne's arms. "Thank-you, rainy day man."

It was raining the day that River and Jayne started to see each other in a new light. They were already friends and knew the most about each other, besides Zoe and the captain, but what happened when they looked at each other made both of them lean towards the middle. Later that night when they were half exhausted on his bed River thanked the stars for giving her, her rainy day man.

**Once in a Blue Moon- Sidney Forest**

Inara had a ball that she had invited us all to, everyone had a partner, 'cept River and Jayne, Book had volunteered to stay with the ship for the night, so they were all free for the rest of it. He watched the other dancers, he'd never admit it, but he could dance quite well. River must have picked up on that thought because the next thing he knew, he was getting dragged onto the dance floor. An old earth song started to play and he and River glided across the floor, just looking at each other and wishing this was forever. The song ended and Jayne took a leap, he leaned closer to River as she leant on his frame trying to get closer, when their lips met they knew there was no going back, this was forever.

**Will I Loose My Dignity?- Rent Cast**

Jayne stood at the alter waiting for River to walk down that aisle and say yes to the only question that he wanted to ask, will you be mine forever? He waited with Mal at his side, the Sheppard in front of him and Kaylee standing across from him. He thought that getting married meant the end of the world. He wondered f he would loose his dignity after saying yes to the same question the way he had always assumes Wash had. He realised now, that even if he did, that he didn't wouldn't ever care if anyone saw his as less than a man, he had river, that's all that mattered to him… and he was gonna prove it.

**Higher and Higher- Jimmy Barnes**

River never thought she'd ever get the chance to feel this way about someone, not after the academy and what they put her through. When she was a child she would dream about it, about a man that was handsome, brave and caring. She never thought she could feel this way about a man, who only a few months ago tried to sell her back to the alliance. But she had, she had fallen hard for this man, a human version of an untrained ape, and she loved him just as he was and she was so happy that he had proven himself to be the woman she loved, the woman she had only a few minutes ago married. Love could lift them higher and higher.

**Dreams- Gabrielle**

All river ever dreamed about was dancing; the rush when she landed her jumps and the feeling of peace it always gave her. Her brother had always encouraged her, but she never would have thought her dream would change so much after the years in the academy and on serenity. But she never gave up on dancing, and she danced when ever she could. She loved to dance for Jayne though, it gave her so much pleasure, but she realised now, after becoming Mrs Jayne Cobb, that dancing for him was nothing compared to dancing with Jayne, the way he held her, making her feel safe and secure in his arms, her head resting on his chest and hearing the beat of his heart, she realised now that being with him forever is her dream come true.

**Angel- Amanda Perez**

Jayne has been frantic since the moment he lost River from his sight. He spent nights dreaming of her beautiful angelic smile and he laugh. He even dreamed of her crazy fits and just hoped one day she would come back to him, as wash sped through the air he would walk around the ship until they dock somewhere he could find someone to beat to a pulp until they gave him information as to where she was. Every night he would cry himself to sleep, and when he woke in the morning or 5 minutes he would forget that she wasn't there, forget that some hundan had stolen her from him. He even tried to forget that with every day she was gone, he died a little. He just wished to every god out there that they would send his angel back to him. Or that he would find her before it was too late.

**Coming for you- Jojo**

Wash flew the ship as fast as he could towards the compound where they had found River was being held. Jayne was in the cockpit looking over wash's shoulder, he couldn't even believe that they were so close. He was a wreck without river, and everyone knew it. Nobody would admit to it but they had all heard him crying in his bunk every night since the alliance had captured her. They had landed and killed all the staff, Jayne was out of control. He ran down every hall way trying to find her. He found her in the last cell at the end of a large corridor.

"River," he screamed. "I love you, I'll always come for you". River cried in his arms til they were safe on the ship.

**Khe Sahn- Cold Chisel**

ever since he could remember he had been sleeping with anything willing for a reasonable price, how he would have never thought of settling down. All the dumb and willing women out there, who would get married to the frst man to give them a comfortable living. But it all changed the day he realised that he had lost the one woman that he would love. He took jobs ever where he could trying to find her, gave mal a heart attack when he said he was going to find her. He went from the outer rim planets that the alliance protected ones just trying to figure out where she could go and finding any clue her could. He was on his way to another alliance planet now, where he was told that he could find some one who looks like her. He was on the last plane to Sydney in the next month, also the only plane to leave n 4 days, so he was gonna find her, or die trying.

**Silent Night- Tony Christie**

It was their first Christmas together and River and Jayne were more than happy to spend it alone on the ship, that Kaylee had decorated in red, green and silver. The had had dinner and were now sitting in the mess just enjoying each others company, moving little and talking less. Thinking over the last few years and how they got to this point in their relationship. River would sigh occasionally and Jayne would rub her back, the thing that made this Christmas of all so special was that they were expecting their first child and neither of them could express just how much joy they felt for the newest addition to Serenity.

Hey, I hoped you like it. I tried to put in somewhat of a chronological order once I was done. Pleas review.


End file.
